


LEE IS A BITCH

by No3Loser



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No3Loser/pseuds/No3Loser
Summary: STOP
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	LEE IS A BITCH

**Author's Note:**

> STOP

SHUT THE FUCK  
I've come to make an announcement: Lee the demon"s a bitch-ass motherfucker, she pissed on my fucking wife. That's right, she took her snake fucking scale-y dick out and she pissed on my fucking wife and she said her dick was "t h i s b i g," and I said "that's disgusting." So I'm making a call out post on my archive dot com: Lee the demon, you got a small dick, it's the size of this walnut except way smaller, and guess what? Here's what my dong looks like! [explosion noises] That's right, baby! Tall points, no scales, no pillows, just look at that it looks like two balls and a bong! She fucked my wife, so guess what, I'm gonna fuck the earth! That's right, this is what you get, my SUPER LASER PISS! Except I'm not gonna piss on the earth, I'm gonna go higher. I'M PISSING ON THE MOON! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT, OBAMA? I PISSED ON THE MOON, YOU IDIOT! You have twenty three hours before the piss d r o p l e t s hit the fucking earth, so get out of my fucking sight before I piss on you too.


End file.
